rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
A Christmas Miricals: The Birth of Twin Foxes
Characters Sovash's Characters # Sovash (aka Me) the cross weilder # White the cross demon slayer (alt Sovash) # Cloud the Meerkat (White's Partner) # Thunder Punch the mongoose (Malik's partner) # Roku and Spike # Jayson and Katsumi Y-Tiger's Characters # Ivory the Demonic fox # Raibyo and Daemondan the twin hedgehogs (Raibyo were-Hedgehog and Deamondan Deamon-hedgehog) # Baine the Hedgehog # Tiger the Foxwolf # (That's all I can think of right now) DUBSTEPxSonic FC (1): Monte Blaster the Beaver add here Plot Its December and its timee for the holidays. Everyone from Sovash's crew is ready to go on break. Especially White who hasntt seen Ivory in a long time. Chapter 1: I Think I Have a Home For The Holidays (setting is in a ship that can travel through dimensions) White: *packing up his stuff* Cloud: So are we leaving? *has his book bag ready* Illl stay with you for the winter but illl go back to Mobius afterwords. I dontt want to be the third wheel in my friend's relationship. *smiles and laughs* White: *smiles* Thatss why your my partner bud. But we have to be quite or the others will wake up. I dontt want them to know that imm leaving for the holidays...theyvee been really good to me but...I think I better spend my holidays with the person most dear to me. *smiles a bit as he packs his bag* She's the reason why i watt to keep alive and I know my future is with here. Cloud: *sighs* I get it man. You love here. *laughs* Now letss get out of here so you can see your woman. Thunder Punch and Spike: *walk in as the advance door slides back with rope and duck tape* Where do Ya think you two are going!? * (White and Cloud are tied up to a pole on the ship with tape on their mouths) Sovash: *in his pajamas since he just woke up* So. Where are yall heading this time of hour. *yawns* Thunder Punch: Sneaking isn't your thing White. Your too nice out of all the Malik's. *sighs as he holds a box of cereal and eats from it, spike is chewing on a steel rod* Roku: *wakes up and walks into the mess* -_-....I'm not even gonna ask. Spike: *wags his tail as his master passes him* Hey Roku, wanna know why- *hes cut off* Roku: *getting a glass of milk* No. It's 3 in the morning, so why are we doing this. You know Jayson will start shooting if we wake him up. Not to mention we need to be ready for those surprise guests. *yawns as he sits down* White: *burns the tape off his mout and Cloud's* Fine! All I wanted is to spend Christmas with Ivory! *blushes* Sovash: Ohhhhhhh. That's why. Why didn't you tell us? I want to meet this girl! *he looks interested as a blue flame pops over his head in excitement* Cloud: *looks at White* Do all cross users do that? -_- Monte: *walks in* can I come in... its cold! *shivers* Sovash: Hey Monte. Is the heatign in your room working? Monte: no, why. Raibyo:*Walking into the room, she was heating everything up with her fire powers*Boy, can ya get any louder?*She yawns* Cloud: Monte. Help! Thunder Punch: *eating cerial* Just ignore him. *still eating* Sovash: Because if it is then I'll tell Roku to fix it. It's his job. Monte: *rolls eyes and helps Cloud* Spike: *climbs on Roku's back* Fun's over Sovash: *sighs* So you want to leave. *smiles* If you go we all go. White: R-Really!? Monte: *looks at white* where are you going? Thunder Punch: *slides next to Raiybo* Waz up. Sorry about the camotio. *smiles* Roku: Spike. Untie him now. -_- Spike: *sighs as his claws grow and free White* White: I wanted to spend the holidays with a girl named Ivory... Monte: ok... it is up to you honestly. Raibyo:So, Whitey got a girl, huh?*She groans*Why is it I turn around and someone has a lover!? Thunder Punch: I never knew either. So it's a surprise for me. *pats her back* Dontt worry, love will go your way! White: Thanks you guys! *bows* Imm truly greatful! Raibyo:*Groans* I aren't luck! Sovash: *smiles as blue flames engulf him and he changes into his average cloths* Ok then Letss get going! Roku, set a cousee for Ivory's Dimenion! * Roku: *sighs as he goes to his station on the ship and starts the countdown* Dimensional travel in 3, 2, 1. Go~ *yawns as they warp to the dimension* Chapter 2: White Snow But Colorful News Sovash: *looks outside as they land in an old abandondd village* Ok....well....This is...fun? White: *smiles as his flame pops up over his head* Hehe, I thought so too when I first came here. But it brings back memories to me. *blushes a bit as he takes out his hover-board* Cloud: I remember this place. *a sweatdrop appears* I can see why you got your name here. Only you like the cold White -_- Thunder Punch: Wow! Look at all the snow! *puts on his winter gear* Who's ready for the multiverse's largest snowball fight!? Spike: *gives an evil grin as his hair turns white* As the most adaptitle creature on this ship we all know who will win! Roku: *yawns* Well imm going back to- *hears foot steps* Wait. Jayson isntt up yet....*he turns pale and looks to Sovash who also turns pale* *you hear are loud footsteps as a lazer cannon sound heats up from down the hallway where Jayson and Katsumi sleep* Sovash: Everybody out side! Now! Raibyo:Whoa!*leaps out.* Tiger:*Carrying Baine and leaves, sighing in annoyances.*... Baine is still sleeping. Deamondan:*Trips and face first into the ground after Raibyo*... Bisk walks out wearing a hoodie to block out the cold. "You know Tiger, I could carry her for you." Sovash: *sighs* That was close. Out of everyone in my crew I just cantt control him and Katsumi. *looks annoyed but smiles at everyone* Well looks like we're heading to Ms. Ivory's! White: *looks a bit annoyed* I dontt know if the shrine is big enough -_-... Thunder Punch: Don't worry. *holds a cube in his had* Roku made this. Itss our back up moble home for when we can't use the ship and we are on missions. *smiles* Theses enough rooms for all of us since 3 can sleep in a room. Cloud: *sighs* Lets just go. *looks at the ship* I just hope Kilam or Pitch dosent attack us during the holidays. Tiger:*Looks at Bisk*I was only holding her a bit. Please do take Baine. Baine:*Sleeping* Deamondan:*Stands up, sighing.* Raibyo:*Laughs*Cloud dude, don't be a worry type! Lets go! Cloud: But that separates me from idiots like him *points to T.P who is throwngg snow balls at Sovash in the background. Sovash blasts him with fire and he stops* Bisk takes Baine from Tiger. "Also, whose that panther you hang out with Tiger?" Baine:*Notices Bisk, sleeping* Tiger: Oh... Someone I am still getting to know.*She stated quietly." Raibyo:*Groans, sighing*Ya sound like my brother, so never mind.*She shakes her head.*Ya and him don't know how to have fun what-so-ever. *She sticks her tongue out at Cloud before walking towards Thunder Punch*Hmph. Deamondan:*Brushing snow off of himself, having a small sweatdrop.*Hmph. "Cool." Bisk nods. Thunder Punch: Well come on. Lets go. Cloud: *sighs* And this is why imm forever cursed to be bad with women. *start walking up the mountain with them* White: *walking sides by sides with Sovash* I cantt wait to see here! Sovash: *sees a shrine near by and smiles as he looks back at White* Calm down buddy. Jezz Raibyo:*Walking with Thunder Punch* Deamondan:*walking with Cloud*Nah, just bad with women that are like my sister... Tiger:*She nods to Bisk*Let us go after the others... Ivory:*sipping tea inside her home, waiting for the day White returns.*... Sovash: *waithing with White ontop of the hill, a few yards from the shrine* Hurry up down there! We dontt wanna keep the lady waitin. *lauths as he looks to White* You owe me one man. White: *smiles* So you owe yourself? Sovash: Your funny White. Bisk nods and starts following everyone. "I'd like to get Baine into the shrine so she can be warm." Tiger:*She follows thriugh heating Bisk and Baine to a nice warm temperture." "Thanks Tiger." He continues walking. Sovash: *after waiting for everyone to get on top of the mountain he pushes White towards the shrine* Answer her door White~ *snikers but gives a calm smiles* She deserves to see her loved one first. White: *smiles and nocks on the door* Waiting patiently Cloud*watching* There goes my partner. *sniffs as holds a fist to his heart* I strive to be like you one day Thunder Punch: -_o....*shoves his face into the snow* Sucks that your bad with women and Vexians Cloud. Sovash: Quit it you two! Tiger could you please make them stop. Bisk stares at Thunder Punch and Cloud. "If you wake up Baine and ruin this moment there will be hell to pay. And your blood will be the toll. Got it?" Tiger:*Listens* Baine:Mmm...*Nuzzles Bisk in her sleep* Ivory:huh!?*She gets up and goes to the silding door. She slids it open*!!*She was shock* White: *opens his arms and smiles brightly, blushing* Im home for the holidays you could say. Ivory:*Smiles brightly, going over to White and Hugging him. Her fox tail wags*Oh White! I've been waiting for you! White: *holding her close as his flame appears over his head* Im glad to hear that from you Ivory. all I wanted was to spend my holiday with the prsonn I love. *kisses her and nuzzles her* Sovash: mmmm....*looks at Ivory and his flame appears over his head* Y-You mean you fell in love with a demon!? *looks a bit shocked and confused* White the demon slayer fell for a demon. Cloud: I know. A contradicting love as you say. *smiles* Thatss my partner. Thunder Punch: Sovash, why is that dimension version of you has a better relationship than you? Imm just sayin. *laughs befor a snowball from Sovash is chucked at his face* Ivory:*Kisses White, before looking at the others* Oh, have your friends come to visit as well, White?*She looks to him* Raibyo:Yo, Sovash! It's like how Baine married a Vampire. Who knew that was going to happen!? Tiger:*Shrugs* Sovash: *sighs* Yea, yea. I see. *walks up to White and Ivory* Hello there. I'm Sovash. One of White's friends. *points to everyone else* And so are they. We couldn't let White leave, so we decided to have Christmas with yall. We wont be bothersome but the holidays are always more special when you have some friends and family to spend it with. Thunder Punch: Then why am I not in Vexia- *Sovash throws another snow ball at him to shut him up* Ivory:I am so glad!*She smiles sweetly*Oh, White. I do have some news...*She blushes a bit* White: *holds her close and smiles* What is the news my Ivory. *smiles brightly* Thunder Punch: *with Rayibo* This lovey dovy stuff is gonna make me hurl -_- Cloud: Shut up you bafoon -_-. Let the madam speak. Daemondan:*Silence, saying* Raibyo:*Chuckles and hit the back of Thunder Punch's back a bit hard*Hehe, I wanna hear this -w- Ivory:Wh-White... I'm... Pregnant. *She blushes* Raibyo:^^.... Wait, wha?*Confuse* White: *blushes withaa shocked look on his face* R-Really!? Cloud: *looks shocked* What!? Thunder Punch: *laughs* Who knew this event would happen!? *sheds tears of laughter and falls to the floor* Sovash: WHAT!? WAIT ARE YOU TELLING ME! *looks to White with confusion* Ivory:*Blushing, smiling*It is true White, and their twins. Sovash: When Did This Happen!? *grabs White* YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU SLEPT WITH A GIRL, YET ALONE A DEMON AND NOW SHES PREGNATE!? Thinder Punch: Thatss Sovash for Ya. In every dimension hes an idiot. *looks at White* White we're happy for Ya but next time please tell us everything. We are your friends. Leaving out infor like "I slept with a beutiful fox demon" isntt what friends do -_-. Cloud: Congrats White! Congrats Ms Ivory! *looks to Thunder Punch* Wow, you finnaly acted your age. Thunder Punch: *creates a snowman and chucks it at Cloud and he flies into Deamondan* Who said that!? Sovash: *calms down* We are happy for Ya but please dontt leave us in the dark nextimee. You cantt keep secrets from yourself can Ya!? White: *sighs with a sweatdrops and smiles* No I cant. *holds Ivory* Imm truly blessed to be the father of your children Ivory. When is the due date? Ivory:*Blushing*Christmas or Christmas eve. Raibyo:Eh, secrets are secrets. Daemondan:*Catches Cloud, sighing*. White: *surprised and a bit worried* So soon...*thinking what would happen if he never came, how he couldntt live with that but Sovash hits him on his back* Sovash: Good thing you wanted to be here with her futer dad. *smiles* Well I say lets celebrate! Cloud: *gets up and brushes the snow off* Thanks Daemondan. *looks at Sovash* That sounds great to me! It tell Roku to bring the ship closer since we landed all the way down the mountain into that abandons village. Who wants to come with? Daemondan:*He sighed.*I will. Ivory:*She smiles sweetly, hugging White happily* Chapter 3: Holiday Questions and Fun Sovash: *sitting inside infront of White who was holding Ivory in his arms sitting down on a floor mat* Sooooo. Your a shrine demon? May I ask Ivory. Thunder Punch: *waiting outside with the other mobians* Man, why do humans alway have the fun. *sighs* Ivory:I am*Hugging White* Raibyo:Eh*She shrugs* White: *holds her as his flame burns brighter* Shess my wonderful demon who I love dear. *nuzzles her* Sovash: *sighs as a sweatdrops but smiles* So how did...This happen? I mean he is a demon hunter. Plus White is me from abother dimension so I can see why....ur um...*sighs* Pregnate. White is worse than me though. Thunder Punch: *yawns and starts to shiver* Man itss getting cold. Whats taking Cloud so long to tell Roku to get the- *the ship filiess over head and lands 100 yards from the shrine* Wowwwwww. Took Ya long enoghh! come on guys. We can set up for the holidays and maybe make somethin for the upcoming new twins! Bisk sighs and carries Baine over to the ship. Ivory:*Hugs White happily*I saved him from the cold... And it been years since I last met a human... So, I guess the loneliness kind of put me and White together... Baine:*Woke up a bit, hugging Bisk*Mm... Tiger, Daemondan and Raibyo:*Follows Thunder Punch* ♙(in Ivory's) Sovash: *nods* I see. Well you did pick a fine guy to love...imm just worried about you two being parents. Your both teens. White: *blushes* Well... Ivory:Correction there, Sovash. I am a deity, meaning I'm older than a teen. Sovash: How old exactly ms deity? White: Sovash! Thats very rude -_- Sovash: Ehhh, I'm just asking. *smirks while a sweatdrops* Sorry. White: *sighs, still holding Ivory close to him* You are. Just stating the facts Sovash. *sighs, almost being embarrisedd on behaff of Sovash's nozyy and rude behavior* Ivory:I'm not telling.*she suddenly said, nuzzling up to White* It is rude to ask a lady her age. Sovash: *smiles as a sweatdrops* Ok~ *sighs* I'm sorry if I affended you. Imm just looking out for White....me and him are the same person but my world is still intacked. White got the bad end of the so called "universal reset". White: *sighs as he holds Ivory* Sovash imm fine. Even though Ivory is a demon, *looks at her and smiles, and blushes a bit* She cares and loves like every other living being and I love her and she loves me. So *he rubs her stomach* Imm glad to be starting a family with her. *(in the ship) Jayson: *helping put op christmas decorations* Hurry up you rats -_- *looks tired* Its because of yall I woke up early. Katsumi: *sighs* If Jay get mad than as his weapon I get mad. *blushes a bit as she leans on him* Thunder Punch: Shut up Ya love couple and help me make something for newborn twins. White' gonna be a daddy!~ Jayson and Katsumi: WHAT!? Spike: Wow. *sees Raiybo and Daemondan and wags his tail* Roku: Spike stop begging! They arnt gonna feed you fire, metal or meat so get back here and help! Thunder Punch: Me and the hedgehog twins will first put up the Christmas tree outside. Cloud and Baine, and Bisk try to find things to make baby toys. Roku: Tiger, can u please help me out with setting up lights? Raibyo:*smirks*Heh Daemondan:*He sighs*Very well. Tiger:*looks at Roku*Very well.*She goes to him*where do you need them? Baine:*smiles sweetly at Bisk.* Thunder Punch: Ok then! Everyone lets get to work! Bisk blushes softly, he pats her head as he had set her down. "Let's go." Baine:*she nods*Alright.*smiles* Chapter 4: Christmas Eve preparations (T.P and the gang get ready for Christmas) Cloud: *decorating a tree* Bisk is trying to put parts of a rattle together. "Oh come on..Blast it come together!" Baine hums a bit, having finished putting together one rattle. "Oh Bisk" She giggles and goes to him, helping him. Raibyo:*thinking*Mmm. Thunder Punch: *looksing through a box of old gadgets Roku made* Hey, *pulls out a knife and turns on fire* Is this an appropriate babby toy? Cloud: -_- .... *looks at T.P like an idiot* Raibyo and Daemondan:No. "Thanks Baine." Bisk chuckles embarrassingly. Thunder Punch: Pfff, haters. *looks anoyedd and walks away* Cloud: That idiot. *he facepalms himself*